Captive of Trust
by Xxsithl0rdxX
Summary: Haylee Peterson was vulnerable and trusted endlessly. After she is betrayed and attacked, she spends years building up her walls and never putting her trust in anyone but herself. But what happens when Haylee gets involved in one of Sherlock's cases? Mature for dark themes and violence


Hi friends! I saw the S4E3 of Sherlock in theaters yesterday and it broke my heart. Ahhh. I've been wanting to write a story about Sherlock for a while and I finally have enough creative juices to get started! Plz R&R for my poor insecure soul.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Sherlock. I only wish I did

XO,  
Z

 **Chapter One:**

She jolted awake to the sound of thunder. Her limbs tremble and tears threaten to fall down her face. She curls up into a ball in an attempt to make herself so small, her nightmares couldn't find her. _They're back…_ She thought as her arms wrapped around her head between her knees. After multiple hospital visits, years of therapy, and countless sleepless nights, the nightmares from a single summer afternoon wouldn't stop.

 _Southern California, 1992_

It was a typical 95°F and sunny day in Ladera Ranch, California. Two houses buzzing with energy from the neighborhood kids playing their endless games in the yard with four parents looking adoringly towards them. Suddenly, an unfamiliar car drove up to the curb and one little girl stopped to look. From the car came two adults and one boy. She gazed in awe of the suit he was wearing. He was an older boy with dark hair and dark eyes. She was younger with light hair and light eyes. The adults made their way to the other four with the dark featured boy close behind. She remained still with a little soccer ball under her foot. Something about him intrigued her but, something about him made her uneasy. She chose to ignore it and quietly followed them to the porch. "Oh my God! Amelia! Charlie! You're here early!" said one adult as they were all hugging and began to talk at the same time. "Yes, we made great time in the air and there was surprisingly not a lot of traffic driving down here. I should have given you Californians more credit!" exclaimed the unfamiliar male. Something about their speech got her attention that was probably obvious by the expression on her face. She heard her mother laugh. "Now Haylee, come here and meet our neighbors guests. Don't be shy" Suddenly, all eyes were on her. She felt heat rise to her face as her mother grabbed her hand and guided her in front of the guests. The two adults knelt in front of her revealing the boy hiding behind them. Her eyes widened as their eyes met. He broke it as his parents spoke. "Well, hello there Haylee! I'm Charlie and this is my wife Amelia" The man with the funny voice said. "Hi" she said in a soft voice. She then felt all eyes on her again and the heat rushed to her face again. "Aw, don't be embarrassed! We will have plenty of time to get to know each other" Amelia said with a smile on her face. Haylee looked at Tammy, her neighbor who was relaxing in a lounge chair, with confusion on her face. "Yes! My sister Amelia and her family are staying with us for the summer. Isn't that exciting?!" Tammy said happily. "You talk funny" Haylee said quietly. The adults chuckled. "Well, thats because we are from England, Haylee! To us, you talk funny!" Charlie said and laughed along with the rest of the adults. Haylee only nodded absentmindedly as she was again staring at the nameless boy in front of her. His parents seemed to notice because they then guided him closer to her. "This is our son, James" Charlie said as James blushed and waved at the little girl. "Or you could call him Jim. He likes that." Amelia said and winked. "Mom!" James-Jim, said angrily. The adults laughed and Haylee simply smiled at him.

Months went by and Jim and Haylee spend almost all their time together. He told her words that had different meanings in England. She showed him her drawings. He showed her how to play cricket. She argued that it was called _soccer_ not _football_. She laughed at the odd, English things he'd say. He said nothing would break them apart. Until one day, he seemed off. It had been over 2 months and she could already tell his mood patterns. She frowned. "Jim, what's wrong?" She tugged at his sleeve for his attention. "My parents told me that we are going home this weekend" Jim said guiltily with his eyes glued to the window. The sky was dark and their parents told them to stay close to the house. Haylee's eyes widened. "What? Why? You promised you'd stay here forever..." She said, her voice quiet. "Haylee, I'm sorry...but I know what we can do for one of our last days together!" His eyes had that gleam that made Haylee uneasy. "Um...okay...what is it?" She said with uncertainty. As the obvious storm approached, something was telling her to run home and not look back. But Jim was her friend, right? "This is going to be so much fun, follow me!" He said happily. They quietly opened the back door of her house and wandered outside. Then, thunder clapped above them. The voice in the back of her head still told her to run but, she chose to ignore it and follow him between the dark trees. They had been walking for far too long. "Jim, where are we going? She looked behind her, considering running back to the neighborhood until he grabbed her hand. "We are here, little one." He only called her that when he had that gleam in his eye that made her uneasy. He stopped in front of a tree then looked up. She looked up too, and saw a cage suspended in the air. She gasped. "Jim, what is that? I'm scared, I want to go home." She let go of his hand and went to run, but it was too late. She was in too deep. He grabbed her by the waist with one arm and put is hand on her mouth to muffle the scream he knew was coming. She kicked her legs but it was no use. He hoisted her up into the cage and slammed the door in her face. "Jim you're scaring me! Why did you put me here?!" Haylee screamed. He slammed his hand against the cage to quiet her. She stumbled onto her back and he hit the cage again, laughing. "Oh, Little One, I'm curious. That is why I'm putting you in this cage. Then, I'm going to kill you. I've only ever killed squirrels, cats and dogs. I'm very curious, Little One" He said maliciously. She started to feel sick. _That's why those squirrels wouldn't wake up..._ She couldn't stop screaming as he pounded on the cage. Then, he pulled a knife from his pocket. "Wh-where did you get that? Please don't hurt me. I thought we were friends, Jim" Her voice trembling as she spoke. The way he looked at her make her stomach lurch. He laughed loudly and as he went to stab inside the cage, someone grabbed him. The tip of his knife grazed her forearm, leaving a huge gash in its wake. Haylee screamed in pain and Jim landed on the hard dirt with a thud. She heard frantic voices around her then everything went black.

* * *

 _SHIT_

She woke again gasping for air. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ She repeated in her head until the sights and sounds from the dream faded.


End file.
